Deja Vu All Over Again
by Kit Moreau
Summary: shonen-ai warning LegaultHeath! Roommates can be hard to get along with sometimes. PG-13 just to be safe. Read an' review please!


Aloha again! Due to the crackdown of a certain rule, I'm nixing the muses in author's notes to keep my work from being killed. Heh... anyway, I wanted to try my hand at shonen-ai again, but the fluffy feeling I had in Night After Night never came back. I sad, much sad. But anyway, this one just kinda popped into my head in a conversation with bladegryphon a few weeks ago. It's been simmering on my floppy disk since before I left for Otakon. It's LegaultHeath and kinda implied RathWil. Bladey helped me with the scene near the end because... I still need help with certain aspects of writing but I'm working on that problem!! Hope you like!

And, sadly, I do not own Fire Emblem. Alas, the pain is too much to bear...

Heath woke up with his face buried in the pillow. Granted, he normally slept with his head in the pillow but he didn't normally almost get a broken nose from being pressed down so hard.

"So you're awake." Screw being awake. Heath wanted to be able to BREATHE. He wanted his new roommate OFF of him.

"Legault?" He said. Well, it sounded more like 'Mmmphfk?' but you get the point.

"Hm?" Heath struggled until his head was turned to the side so he could breathe, speak, and see a small slice of Legault's smiling- and apparently completely awake- face.

"You're sitting on me." Legault shifted himself into a more comfortable position- for him, not his human chair. He grinned.

"...So?" Heath glared as well as he could with one eye and a fourth of his mouth.

"Get OFF!" Legault looked like he was thinking for a moment, then grinned mischievously.

"...No." Heath tried to knock the thief off of him- no luck. Apparently, Legault had managed to pin his shoulder down with his knees.

"...I hate you." Legault reached up and fluffed Heath's unruly bed-hair.

"Glad to know that."

"Now get off."

"No." Heath jerked his legs hard enough that the heel of his left foot just barely caught his 'captor' in the lower back. Legault jumped. "OW!" Off balance for a few seconds, he slid off the wyvern lord's back and –plunk- onto the floor.

"HAH! Gotcha!" Legault lifted himself off the floor and leaped at Heath, who had climbed out of the bed on the other side.

"No you don't!" Heath got hit square in the chest by Legault's hands and was shoved backward into the wall with a loud bang. Legault stepped backward to let Heath gather his breath. "Got YOU." Heath glared at him and rubbed his now-aching chest.

"That HURT." Legault leaned in close, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Want me to make it feel better?" Heath blushed deeply.

"Er... erm..." WHAM. Wil flung the door open.

"Heath! I heard a crash and I thought something might be..." he stopped and looked at the scene before him. Legault was pressing Heath against the wall, their faces inches from each other. Somehow, Legault had managed to maneuver his hands to where they were spread across Heath's chest. Wil turned red and drew backward. "Er... I'll just... leave you two alone..." He disappeared out the door and slammed it behind him. Heath looked quizzically at the door, then at Legault.

"What just happened?" Legault shrugged.

"No idea." Heath ducked underneath Legault's arms and sat down on his bed.

"Think he'll tell anyone?" Legault laughed.

"Nope. Last week I caught him with Rath..." Heath looked surprised.

"Dare I ask what they were doing?" Legault took a step closer.

"Want me to show you?" Heath shifted where he was sitting.

"Actually-" Without letting him finish, Legault stepped forward and pressed his lips against the slightly wind-chapped ones of the wyvern rider. Heath's eyes widened, but he did nothing to stop it. Legault drew back after a few seconds, grinning lazily.

"That explain anything?" Heath turned red, nodding. Legault winked. "Want anything else?" Heath nodded again. Legault raised an eyebrow, then he bent down until his violet eyes were staring straight into Heath's gold ones. "Anything... in particular?" Heath broke out of his semi-hypnosis and found his voice.

"Ah... Deja Vu?"

Heehee, okay it's over now. I hope it was okay, and... well, flame if you feel like it, don't if you don't, etc. I hope it was good enough NOT to be flamed, though. Review, maybe...? n.n;;


End file.
